Doctor Octopus
|origin = Marvel Comics |occupation = Scientist Criminal Terrorist Vigilante CEO of Parker Industries (formerly) Agent of Hydra (formerly) Member of Hydra's Avengers (formerly) Founder/leader of the Sinister Six. |skills = Scientific genius Wielding powerful four mechanical tentacles Superhuman strength Durability Speed Fighting skills Manipulation All of Spider-Man's powers (formerly) |hobby = Trying to kill Spider-Man. Destroying almost anyone and anything that stands in his way. Arrogantly bragging that he is the greatest and unmatched genius in the world. Making supervillain alliances. Plotting and scheming his next move. |goals = Eliminate Spider-Man and then to conquer the world (failed). |crimes = Kidnapping Murder Identity theft Terrorism Fraud Robbery Blackmail |type of villain = Mechanically Modified Scientist}} Otto Gunther Octavius, or better known as Doctor Octopus, is one of the main villains of Marvel Comics, most commonly serving as one of the two main villains of the Spider-Man franchise alongside Norman Osborn and a major villain of the wider Marvel Universe such as the X-Men and Avengers. He is a genius supervillain and former atomic scientist who can control four mechanical arms grafted onto his body. He is also one of Spider-Man's archenemies, being one of his first enemies since the series began. History Born in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius had something of an unhappy childhood. His father Torbert was abusive and violent towards both Otto and his mother Mary. Otto was determined not to become like his father and put all of his effort into his education, regularly scoring top marks. Unfortunately, a combination of Otto's shyness and good school work got him labeled as a "teacher's pet" and he became a target of bullying. Otto eventually became a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist, atomic research consultant, inventor, and lecturer. One of his most iconic inventions was a set of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a mind-computer interface to assist him with his research into atomic physics. Unfortunately, there was an accidental radiation leak that ended in an explosion and those "wonderful" mechanical arms became fused to Octavius' body. His tentacles were made of adamantium, and had the strength to crush materials stronger than a block of cement. They were telescopic and could stretch over 20 feet. The arms could be used for walking, lifting or throwing heavy objects, or climbing. Octavius could telepathically control the arms, even when they were not connected to him. The accident also seemed to have damaged his brain and the scientist turned to a life of crime. His very first criminal act was taking the hospital hostage and proclaiming himself Doctor Octopus, the derogatory nickname that his co-workers had originally given him. In their first encounter, Octopus defeated Spider-Man by tossing him out of a window. Following this defeat Spider-Man considered giving up his heroic career, but was inspired to continue his heroic career by the Human Torch and ultimately defeated Doctor Octopus. Since then the Good (or Bad) Doctor has gone on to become one of the most identifiable members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. He was actually Spider-Man's first arch-enemy, especially during the early days before Norman Osborn began rising to prominence. After his first few defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, Doc Ock contacted several other super-enemies of the web-slinger (Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter) to form the Sinister Six, to trap and destroy Spider-Man. Even this plan failed however, and Ock and his cohorts were once again imprisoned. Octavius continued to be a thorn to Spider-Man, and concocted many schemes that often involved taking over the world and/or forming a different version of the Sinister Six. One of these schemes was his taking on the guise of the Master Planner, a mysterious crime lord. Doc Ock has mostly battled Spider-Man, but has also had run-ins with other heroes such as Daredevil and Iron Man. Ock once even led a version of the Masters of Evil against the Avengers. After years of fighting Spider-Man, his body began to succumb to the injuries he had sustained over the years. As a way to prevent his death, Otto switched bodies with Peter Parker. Before dying in Otto's body, Peter urged Otto to change for good and succeed the Spider-Man mantle with his last breaths. Otto complied, swearing to become better and a more superior hero, resulting a more brutal, but still trying-to-be-heroic Spider-Man. Unfortunately, he found himself slowly slipping back into evil, starting with his attempted erasure of a fragment of Peter Parker's soul. He eventually had a realization that he was doing more harm than good by the time Peter's soul fragment came back from the dead, and relinquished control of Peter's body, erasing his own consciousness as penance. As Otto died, he told Peter that Peter was a better Spider-Man and a better person than Otto (the self-proclaimed superior successor) could ever hope to be. However this would not be the end of Otto Octavius, as the doctor managed to create a digital copy of his consciousness prior to his death and stored it within one of the gauntlets of his Superior Spider-Man suit. Eventually, Otto's backup mind sprung to life and began its search for a new body to inhabit. Otto had planned to repossess Peter Parker’s body again, but fearing Peter’s mind would reject him, he decided to inhabit the Living Brain and wait for the right time to present itself. Otto was forced to act as Peter’s assistant at Parker Industries (a company founded by Otto during his time in Peter’s body) which he did until he learned that his original self admitted Peter’s superiority over him at being Spider-Man. The news caused Otto to go berserk, sending the Living Brain on a rampage until it was destroyed by Spider-Man. Afterwards, Otto escaped in an Octobot and believed Peter’s body must have done something to his consciousness to have him make such a claim. He then abandoned his plan to control Parker in favor of locating his original body instead. Octavius soon learned that his body was taken by New U Technologies to be cloned alongside various other corpses. However, Otto used this to his advantage by allowing his body to be cloned so he can control the healthier copy. He eventually succeeded in gaining control of his clone and became Doctor Octopus once more. However, like all New U clones his new body suffered from the Carrion Virus; a illness that causes cellular breakdown, so he made an alliance with the new Jackal (who was CEO of New U Technologies) to find a cure. When Spider-Man infiltrated the company's headquarters, Doc Ock ambushed him and revealed himself to his foe of having been a copy of the original Otto’s mind and his time as the Living Brain before easily defeating him. Ock was about to finish Spider-Man off but was stopped by the Jackal who told him to stand down. While working at New U Technologies, Doctor Octopus decided to use the Jackal’s cloning equipment to try and create a new clone which was completely immune to the Carrion Virus. Otto constructed the clone by splicing Peter Paker’s DNA with his own, toying with the idea of transferring his consciousness into it upon completion and regaining all of Spider-Man’s powers with no presumable side effects to his mentality. He eventually succeeded at creating what was dubbed the Proto-Clone before his partnership with the Jackal suddenly went sour. Doc Ock betrayed him and sped up the effects of the Carrion Virus in all those infected with it, including Ock himself, but then managed to body-hop into the Proto-Clone and left his other clone body to crumble into dust. Octavius later caught a ride to one of his old bases to find it already occupied by members of Hydra. He quickly dispatched the intruders only to be confronted by Arnim Zola who offered him an alliance to take down Parker Industries. Otto accepted due to his dislike over Peter Parker’s management of the company and to gain access to Hydra’s resources. He then designed himself a new costume and outfitted four new mechanical tentacles on his body before rebranding himself the Superior Octopus. Otto then met with Peter as the Superior Octopus to give him an ultimatum. Either Peter signs over ownership of Paker Industries over to him now or he will soon take it by force. Peter refused Ock’s offer and in response, Otto gives Hydra the go-ahead to destroy the company’s European branch. True to his word, the Superior Octopus returns a couple of days later to gain control of the company and is inevitably faced with resistance from Spider-Man. However, Otto underestimated how far Peter was willing to go in stopping him and Hydra, as Parker gave his allies the signal to destroy all the company’s files, research and assets, thus shutting Parker Industries down for good. Spider-Man had also gained the upper hand against the super-powered Ock by causing his mechanical arms to malfunction. Defeated, Otto made his retreat back to Hydra's base where he was praised by Arnim Zola for eliminating Parker Industries, much to Otto's annoyance. Later, the Superior Octopus became part of Hydra's Avengers and battled against resistance at Washington D.C., but was again defeated after one of their members betrayed the team. After Hydra's downfall, Octavius abandoned his Superior Octopus alias and retook the name Doctor Octopus once more before soon learning that Carnage planned to harm Spider-Man's loved ones. Otto still retained some of Peter Parker's memories and felt compelled to stop the villain, but was seemingly killed while doing so. However, Otto survived and used the opportunity to change his identity. Now operating as Dr. Elliot Tolliver, Octavius began preparations to make his comeback as the Superior Spider-Man. Ultimate Universe Ultimate Doctor Octopus is younger and more fit than his main universe counterpart. He wears sunglasses to disguise the wounds around his eyes that were created by the explosion that gave him his powers. They also protect his eyes, which are extremely sensitive to light, also a consequence of the accident. Instead of the pincers on the end of the main universe's, Ultimate Doctor Octopus' tentacles are topped with nanobots, meaning they can transform into a variety of weapons at will. He has a telepathic connection with his tentacles, and also a largely unexplored ability to manipulate metals. He worked for OsCorp, and was involved in corporate espionage on behalf of Justin Hammer. After being involved in a laboratory accident that results in his metal tentacles being fused to his body, he sought revenge against Hammer, but is defeated and captured by Spider-Man, who turns him over to SHIELD custody. While in SHIELD custody, he forms the Ultimate Six, with whom he battles the Ultimates on the lawn of the White House. He is defeated by Wasp, and returned to SHIELD custody. He is separated from his robotic arms, and held in custody until he discovers the rights to his image have been sold, whereupon he summons the limbs and goes on a rampage. He is defeated and again returned to SHIELD, where his arms are melted by Nick Fury. During the Ultimate Clone Saga, he was the impetus for the creation of the myriad clones, all of which were created while he was working for the FBI/CIA as part of a plan to create super soldiers. He creates new arms out of metal scraps, and briefly battles Spider-Man before being defeated. During the Death of Spider-Man arc, Doctor Octopus was broken out of the Triskelion alongside other Ultimate Six members by the Green Goblin, who attempts to incite them to kill Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus tries to leave the group, intending to return to being a normal scientist. He claims to be satisfied by having had a hand in creating Spider-Man. Enraged, Green Goblin beats him to death. Marvel Noir Films ''Spider-Man 2'' Doctor Octopus appeared as the main antagonist of the film, Spider-Man 2, where he was portrayed by Alfred Molina. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Series Doctor Octopus doesn't appear personally but his tentacles can be seen at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, which could be a sign that he will be in any of the upcoming films of The Amazing Spider-Man series. However, all The Amazing Spider-Man 2''s sequels have been cancelled. ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse A female version of Doctor Octopus named Olivia Octavius appears in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Kathryn Hahn. In other media TV appearance ''Spider-Man'' (1967) Doc Ock is one of many Spider-Man villains who appear in the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. He appeared in two episodes. ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' For full article, go here. Doctor Octopus is the secondary antagonist in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. He was voiced by the late Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., who gave the character a thick Germanic accent. Dr. Octopus used to be Otto Octavius, who was Peter Parker's science teacher at Science Camp. This relationship of former mentor and pupil made Dr. Octopus fond of Peter even after his descent into villainy. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' For full article, go here. Doctor Octopus appeared as one of the secondary antagonists (along with Hammerhead, Venom and Rhino) in The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series. He was voiced by Peter MacNicol ''2010 Marvel Animated Universe'' For full article, go here. Doctor Octopus appears as a major antagonist in the 2010 Marvel Animated Universe, appearing as one of the main antagonists (along with Green Goblin) in Ultimate Spider-Man, and a guest antagonist in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. This version of the character is an OsCorp scientist who was completely paralyzed in a lab accident and later supported by a mechanical harness created by Norman Osborn. He served as Osborn's right-hand in is plot to replicate Spider-Man's powers and thus create genetically enhanced Spider-Soldiers until betraying him for his abuse, forming his own plans to destroy Spider-Man and take over New York and/or the world thereafter. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (2017) For full article, go here. This version of Doctor Octopus is young and works at Horizon High as Peter Parker's teacher. He is voiced by Scott Menville. Video Games ''Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin'' Ock appears as the first boss in the game Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. In the game, Kingpin frames Spider-Man for stealing and then planting a bomb in New York City that would kill millions of people when detonated, subsequently hiring six criminals, one of them being Ock, to keep one of the six keys that would deactivate the bomb and take down Spidey if he tried to interfere. Spider-Man confronts Ock in his warehouse lair and defeats him, questioning him afterwards, causing him to tell his archenemy about the five other keys. Later, along with the other bosses in the game, he reappears within Kingpin's lair during the final level, where Spider-Man defeats him a second time. In the Sega CD port of the game, he is voiced by Cam Clarke. ''Spider-Man'' (2000) Doctor Octopus is one of the two main antagonists of the 2000 PlayStation Spider-Man game with the late Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. reprising the voice role. Doctor Octopus seemed to have reformed after several battles with Spider Man and opens a demonstration of his new invention at a Science Expo. Suddenly he sees Spider Man on stage, stealing his machine. Spider Man then destroyed Eddie Brock's camera before running away resulting in him having a nervous breakdown and transforming into the symbiote villain Venom. It was later revealed to be all a ruse orchestrated by the doctor himself along with another symbiote villain named Carnage. Together they planned world domination by releasing a deadly fog over New York City that allowed symbiotes to adapt on Earth. He also used Rhino to help steal another machine, but he was defeated by Spider Man and Doc Ock knowing that Rhino had served his purpose helped with his arrest before capturing Spidey's friend Black Cat. While on the run from the authorities and a battle with Venom who then decide to help him, Spider Man caught on with the ruse and found the impostor who was really Mysterio in disguise and after defeating him, got information about where the symbiotes were coming from before handing him to the authorities. Spidey went to Ock's hideout that was under Waterfront Warehouse 65, where he rescued Black Cat and shut off the power of the pipes controlling the fog. He finally confronts Ock and Carnage. Ock reveals his plan and then fights the web slinger while Venom is fighting Carnage. Ock uses a force field to protect himself, but Spider manages to drain its power and defeats him. Ock then falls to the ground unconscious. After Spidey's battle with Carnage, the symbiote leaves its host and lands on the doctor, transforming him into a terrifying, monstrous Monster Ock. Spider-Man runs away while Ock's lab is beginning to explode and eludes the monster who is engulfed in a fiery explosion which separates Ock from the symbiote. Ock is then carried out by Spidey before the lab is completely destroyed and Octavius is sent to jail where he bangs his head on the bars in frustration. A year later, other villains wanted him to play Go-Fish. ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (2018) Doctor Octopus is the main antagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man (2018). Otto Octavius is the CEO of his own company, Octavius Industries. He is initially an outgoing inventor who is an ally to Peter Parker, but as the story progresses, he becomes mentally insane after his operations are shut down by Mayor Norman Osborn. He utilizes a mechanical arm concept and applies it to make his signature tentacles, before being Peter Parker's primary adversary, releasing the prisoners of the Raft, forming the Sinister Six. While he is successful in releasing the Devil's Breath bioweapon across Times Square, infecting thousands, he is defeated by Spider-Man alongside his second-in-command Mister Negative. Quotes Trivia *He was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. *Due to his popularity and influence over the series overall, Doctor Octopus is widely seen as one of Spider-Man's archenemies, alongside Norman Osborn/Green Goblin and Venom. Navigation pl:Doktor Octopus (Ziemia-616) Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Legacy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Dissociative Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Avengers Villains Category:Possessor Category:Enforcer Category:Vigilante Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Revived Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Protagonists Category:Noncorporeal